terasraelfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaeln
The Gaeln is an unique race of resurrected humans in the Terasrael Chronicles. Appearance The Gaeln are basicly humans in all shapes and sizes as they are but humans brought back from the dead. They lack any form of flaw. So, what you took from "Live and learn like Humans" was that the Gaeln were elvan ? When last I looked I said the Gael Shimmer in the suns light ! They have white hair because it is something that happens to us eventually , I myself have at least one strand or two grey that someday it will all become white hair . The Gold derives from a description in the beginning of the book of Revelation , as well as in part from The Twilight Saga ! I look at it this way , Humans are diamonds in the rough , Gaeln is the Diamond Mankind can be ;) -Dragonmancer's official description and insperation for the Gaeln. Origin of the Gaeln No official lore has yet been established for the Gaeln by Dragonmancer. The only lore for them is a short story written by the slanderousZiggurat Far, far away from the planet of Terra there is the world known to us humans as Drastinia. According to our knowledge it was once a hostile planet. Shrouded with layer upon layer of hard, black rock and lava. But somewhere, at some time that changed. An unknown race descended upon Drestinia many thousand years ago and changed it in less then a decade. We believe they somehow terraformed it but how they managed in such a short time is still unknown to us. These beings, nicknamed ''Celestials built great structures upon the new, flourishing surface, strutures that pierced the sky like rods of light! Giant roads spanned over the now green planet and the Celestials flourished despite the lack of food, we later found out why. The first time mankind contaced the Celestias was the year █████ during the great pilgrimage. In fact, the records state that Drastinia and it's people were discovered by pure accident! The humans were shocked to see what had happened to the planet because to them Drastinia should be nothing but a giant, boiling rock! As they landed the Celestials greeted them with open arms. They were tall, thin and delicate. Their skin was white as the snow on Terra and long hair just as white covered their heads. They seemed to enjoy having it grow, some of them even had hair that reached the ground. Their eyes were yellow as gold and the men described them as Hard to not stare at but the most noted detail was the glow that seemed to endlessly shine from their very bodies. As the men approached them they felt an overwhelming joy just to be near the Celestials! Soon, more ships from the pilgrimage had landed and man hoped to have found a new ally in the cold wastness of space. For fivehundred years man and the Celestias (Now refered to as Gaeln in every record) lived peacefully side by side on the surface of Drastinia. The human colonists described the Gaeln as Perfect and Without any flaw They moved across the ground gracefully and never during those hundred years were there any reports of a Gaeln hurting a man or even raising his/her voice! But this peace was not meant to last forever. The colonists pointed out that the constant glimmer from some of the Gaeln seemed to be fading and their golden eyes started to wear out. There were also reports of a half-Gaeln being born! The father █████ █████ was willing to put the girl into the hands of the council for further studying. A few years after this happened the Gaeln were clearly noticing what was happening to them yet no one knew why! The humans tried to treat the Gaeln, using the most advanced medical equipment they had yet nothing was working. The Gaeln also started to act differently. They screamed, cried, paniced and outright sunk into depression. There were even reports of Gaeln attacking humans! They tried to reason with them but the Gaeln were sinking further and further into madness, completely overhelmed by these alien emotions. The changes were shown on the female Gaeln more then any! Their hair fell off, their eyes turned to gray and their light faded away. Some of the Gaeln resorted to tear out their own eyes to avoid having to look at what was happening to them. The attacks against the humans continued as the Gaeln, now paniced and crazed by paranoia and rage blamed the humans and the half-Gaeln child for their downfall. The humans had no other choice but to kill all the Gaeln who attacked or showed signs of the corruption although they all did so with heavy hearts. After only ten years most of the Gaeln had died, either by the hands of man or by their own and their blackened corpses littered the ground. The humans left shortly after. Flying away in the same ships that had brought them there. General ████ ████████ was tasked with purging Drestinia with the massive lightbombs that could shatter the core of an entire planet. Yet, for some unknown reason he left Drestinia intact and left. Now the formerly, wonderful civilisation of the Gaeln is but a bitter, painful memory and their cities have been overgrown or buried under the raging seas of their homeworld. This is the information we have on the Celestias, the Gaeln. Drestinia has been deemed a Dark world and no one is allowed to enter it's orbit. Somehow I feel Captain ████ ████████ did something right when he spared the planet. Who knows?'' Obs:This lore is unofficial and should not be embraced. Dragonmancer's Notes The Gaeln are resurrected humans raised up to an Immortal Glory Brighter than Noonday Sun ! The Gaeln have the ability to see and hear from infinite distances , they can even hear the thoughts of Mortal Humans ! Gaeln have incredible speed , strength , and agility . They have telekinetic abilities , and can fly and float ! Gaeln also have the ability to materialize and dematerialize to and from anywhere ! The greatest power possessed by The Gaeln is the ability to create Planets and fill them with Life . Gaeln can appear to Humans in or through dreams , thoughts and face to face encounters . In particular when Humans need guidance of even the simplest kind ! Once a Human receives a revelation of any kind by a Gaeln , they have a choice : they can either accept or not . Sometimes there are Humans who balk at the existence of Gaeln and will even scoff at those who do believe that Gaeln are real . Some even balk at the notion that it is possible for Mankind to become Gaeln ! Category:Races